


Precious Memory

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry she went the way she did after making that precious memory with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Memory

It is a pleasant day today

When the sun’s heat is cooled by the summer breeze

You take it all in as you lie in the meadow of buttercups

Wearing that peach summer dress and pink sun hat

 

It only takes a call of your name to awake you

As he runs towards you like a lost puppy

To present a scruffy parcel

With the cutest wrapping paper

 

You don’t care for perfume

But with the quirk of your lips

And a mirthful glint in your eye

You fulfil his expectations of your glee

 

He may be low class and you may be high class

Pure bred and yet not quite the same

Love is best known for its spontaneity

And you both welcome it with open arms

 

All your imperfections are perfections in his world

Your hidden scars are outweighed by your smile

Your laugh surpasses your sloppy eating

And yet you are still classified as his princess

 

Both of you enjoy the tiniest pleasures in life

The two of you together as you roll down hills

Share a sinfully sweet pastry

Then sit side by side to watch that final sunset

 

You can relive that day again and again

What is done is done

I’m sorry she went the way she did

After making that precious memory with you


End file.
